The Rubin
Luke Poppy, better known online as The Rubin (born ), (formerly TheRubinMusic), is an English Rapper who was born in Harrow, London. He created his YouTube channel back in July 2016, where he had a mixture of vlogging videos, music videos and gaming videos. During this time, he had many other channels, for example, TR Music, TR Lyrics (where he posts lyric videos to music), Twitch SYN_Rubin and finally, RubinIsEw was made recently to be used as a gaming channel. He had announced in June on his Instagram (therubinmusic) that he was going to start posting on his other channels and possibly merge all of them into one. Music When Luke started his YouTube channel, his first video on the channel was a music video, which is currently his most viewed video. His next few songs were uploaded sporadically over the next few years between mid-2016 and late 2018. Singles After July 2018, Luke had announced brand new songs and an upcoming project, which was his first album, that was coming soon. After a few months, he released "I'm a Peasant?", "You're Trash" and "F.A.T". Deep This In 2019, Luke released 9 songs under his "Deep This" album. But for the first time, he had uploaded all of the songs onto other major platforms such as Spotify, Apple Music, etc, to give the album a push when it officially released in August 2019. Luke had explained that "the 'Deep This' album was made to show people what it was like to live with my father when I was younger (up to the age of 11). This album includes songs that tell a story about my life whilst living with his dad." This was said via Genius.com. His first single, 'Intro' had released in March, and his last singles 'N/A' and the Interlude version, as well as 'Outro', was released in August. Rubin's Happy Place After his 2019 album, Deep This, Luke announced a second album (during his September 2019 single, 'Dr Diss') called 'Rubin's Happy Place' originally with 8 songs, but as to the January 28, there are currently 13 songs on the tracklist via Genius. As well as the Deep This album, Luke had explained that 'Rubin's Happy Place' described what made him happy and called it his Happy Place and that he also tells the differences between living with his mum and living with his dad. His sixth track 'Memories' released on December 2 and then the first track 'Intro 2' is due to release on January 31, 2020. No other release dates are official. YouTube When Luke originally started his YouTube channel under the name of "The Rubin" on 23rd July 2016, he uploaded content, varying from extremely low-budget music, gaming and vlog videos recorded all on his iPhone 5 (at the time). As he continued his YouTube work, he had a growth spurt during mid-2017 and then again mid-2018 when he soon hit 1,000 subscribers on 28th July 2018. In July 2019, Luke had deleted all of his videos, apart from music, and rebranded his channel to "TheRubinMusic" and creating TheRubinGaming for his Twitch and gaming videos. This was the start of a new phase of his channel, as he started to primarily upload audio versions, but soon deleted all of them in mid-November due to the channel upgrading to an Official Artist Channel (which was fully integrated on the channel on 23 November). On 23rd November 2019, Luke had yet again rebrand his channel back to his original name and is set to upload all of his Gaming and Twitch channel videos onto his main channel, and his gaming channel simultaneously. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers